


Everlasting Love

by KoriNuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriNuri/pseuds/KoriNuri
Summary: Los cuervos eran vuelo, aire y viento fresco, él estaba seguro de que flotaron cuando se besaron, de que sus poderes se sincronizaron y de que Kei sintió todo lo que despertaba en su interior. No solo le inspiraba deseo físico pasional y carnal, era devoción, preocupación, amor. Se había encaprichado como un perdido y su convicción, lejos de cortejar al momento de hacerle el amor, lo asustó
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 2





	Everlasting Love

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaro que a pesar de ser un Universo Alterno encontrarán muchas referencias a Harry Potter que decidí adaptar en beneficio de la historia.

.  
.  
.

El cielo alrededor del Castillo se oscureció en cuestión de segundos, los nubarrones parecían dirigirse específicamente hacia ellos, pero en una segunda interpretación notaron que se agrupaban alrededor de la Torre de Astronomía. Los profesores llamaron a la calma, convocaron sus energías mágicas y reforzaron la barrera que desde siempre había protegido Haikyuu.

Uno a uno, los aprendices de mago (que hasta hace poco practicaban deporte en el patio superior) intercambiaron miradas entre sí convencidos de que las nubes no eran otra cosa más que criaturas arrancadas del submundo, aquellos seres deformes revestidos de pesadillas que se alimentaban del dolor y la debilidad de los corazones humanos. Los cuervos de Karasuno levantaron los rostros, unieron sus manos por lo bajo y trataron de ignorar aquel terrible presentimiento que se instalaba en su interior: temor, vacío, perdida. Sawamura Daichi comenzó a contabilizar a sus protegidos de manera mental, pero una mirada de Sugawara Koushi lo convenció de lo infructuoso de su labor. Sabían cual era el cuervo que ya no volaba con ellos, el único estudiante que podría estar en esa maldita Torre a elevadas horas de la noche, el mismo que jamás les preocupó porque siempre parecía tener todo bajo control, pero si atrajo a aquellas criaturas, si su desesperación, soledad y amargura eran tan grandes como para convocarlos a ellos, estaba clara la grandeza de su error.

Los Devoradores de Almas no se acercarían tanto al Castillo si no esperaran multiplicar sus filas. Entregarle el beso fatal a un mago se traduciría en algo más que la pérdida de su mente, cuerpo y alma. Lo convertiría en uno de ellos, una criatura sin identidad o voluntad, impulsada únicamente por el deseo de perpetuar su maldad. Yachi Hitoka no soportó más la tensión y se abrazó al pecho de Shimizu Kiyoko, la azabache se dejó caer junto a la menor y sollozó a lágrima viva con el corazón encogido, acción que por supuesto, hizo que las lágrimas sobre los rostros de los demás cuervos fluyeran sin freno.

Nadie de Karasuno se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre, como si ya lo hubieran perdido o jamás hubiera existido, eso era algo que los estudiantes de las otras casas no se podían permitir. Los prefectos de Fukurodani y Nekoma se habían acercado a él, en años anteriores fueron testigos privilegiados de sus sinceras sonrisas y palabras cargadas de descaro. Habían conjurado hechizos en su compañía, defendido las causas justas y también, compartido el calor de una buena querella en el campo de voleibol. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses algo en Tsukishima Kei cambió. Comenzó a alejarse de todos, no de manera inmediata, a decir verdad, sucedió tan gradual que resultaba imposible de creer que llegaran a estos extremos. Ellos, que de manera personal se habían prometido ser sus guardianes y proteger la luz de su mirada de la más profunda oscuridad, ahora sentían el mismo espantoso presentimiento congelando las puntas de sus dedos, estremeciendo su carne y apuñalando cruelmente su corazón.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Akaashi Keiji poco antes de buscar refugio en las fuertes formas de Bokuto Kotaro, el mayor lo afianzó con firmeza y negó con un movimiento de rostro. Debía estar preguntándose lo mismo que se preguntaban todos. ¿En qué momento lo dieron por sentado? ¿En qué instante decidieron que estaba bien si ya no salía a comer, conjurar o entrenar junto con ellos?

—¡NO! ¡No voy a aceptarlo! ¡No voy a perderlo! —aulló Kuroo Tetsuro, levantando su varita mágica y conjurando un poder que no podría quebrantar las barreras mágicas de protección. Yaku y Lev ya estaban vociferando al respecto. Era un protocolo máximo de seguridad. Kuroo lo sabía, pero maldecía poseer esa clase de conocimiento: el sello no se anularía y ninguno de ellos saldría hasta que los Devoradores de Almas se fueran (en el supuesto de que lo hicieran) porque también  
existía la posibilidad de que el dolor de su pérdida, les hiciera creer que estaba servida la cena y entonces, magos y devoradores se enfrentarían.

Uno de ellos lo mataría o con toda seguridad, entre sus manos moriría.

Kenma Kozume lo instó a bajar la varita con un suave roce de sus dedos y le sostuvo el gesto para que dejara de pensar en escenarios funestos. Su intención era transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad al igual que la del resto de Nekoma. Los gatos conectaban su poder a través de la empatía, los búhos enlazaban con el alma a través de la mirada y los cuervos se comunicaban unos con otros a través del aire. Ellos se fundían con el viento, flotaban y volaban si así lo deseaban y en el temblor de sus cuerpos, en el arrepentimiento de sus miradas y la tensión de sus miembros, resultaba evidente lo mucho que les afectaba este viento. Tetsuro cerró los ojos para tratar de determinar el momento exacto en que lo perdió. La clase de Protección contra las Criaturas Ocultas era lo único que se le ocurría.  
.  
.  
.  
Tsukishima Kei era sobresaliente en casi todas las materias, pero parecía haber nacido en específico para la defensa. Los profesores lo veían con orgullo, los menos dotados le vomitaban su envidia y los recién llegados le dedicaban una mezcla de temor y admiración que rallaba en la idolatría hasta el infructuoso día en que los profesores de su cuarto grado los hicieron enfrentarse a su peor pesadilla.

El hechizo a elaborar era bastante sencillo, debían recurrir al recuerdo más feliz de sus vidas, remontarse a la escena que los hiciera sentir más seguros y protegidos, pero por más que lo pensó, Tsukishima no encontró ninguna. De lo que dijeron los abedules o bien, aquellos pertenecientes a la casa Aoba y que conectaban su magia a través de los árboles y la tierra. Lo que la pesadilla de Kei reveló fue la figura de un hombre alto y delgado, de piel pálida y ojos frívolos e intimidantes como los de él, pero sin un ápice de la humanidad o compasión que poseía Kei.

Ese hombre que indudablemente debía ser su padre, arrojó una maldición contra el rubio y Tsukishima, absorto por la revelación, aterrorizado en lo profundo de sus adentros recibió el ataque y cayó. Se retorció en el suelo de imposibles formas y bramó de dolor hasta que los alumnos de ambas casas entraron en pánico y pronto, había una procesión de criaturas abominables provenientes de las más oscuras pesadillas corriendo por los pasillos y destrozando el Castillo. 

Hubo que llamar a los alumnos de grados superiores para disolverlos. El profesor de Protección contra las Criaturas Ocultas no entendía lo que pasó, las pesadillas que extraía no debían ser capaces de lastimar a nadie, pero de alguna manera sucedió.

Tsukishima pasó cerca de cinco horas en la enfermería. Cuando recibió el alta no quiso hablar con nadie en particular, pero todos sabían que su familia estaba maldita. Su padre se pudría en prisión por asesinar a su madre y su hermano mayor se consideraba un traidor a la sangre por renegar de la magia y recluirse en el mundo de los normales. Algunos ocupantes de la casa Shiratorizawa, aquellos magos que conectaban entre sí a través de la mente, se preguntaban si el Director Tenma Udai no se habrá equivocado al traerlo del mundo normal y colocarlo en Karasuno. 

La sala de los espejos o bien, el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el proceso de colocación, te enfrentaba a ti mismo. Se tomaba en consideración tu linaje y la clase de magia que tuvieras en tu interior, pero al final, se trataba de aceptar quién eres.

Los cuervos destacaban por su valor, los gatos por su astucia, los búhos por su nobleza, los abedules por su inteligencia y las águilas por su impenetrable fortaleza mental. No que tuvieran una predisposición innata a confabular, quebrantar las reglas y atraer lo peor, pero las cifras no mentían. Seis de los diez criminales más peligrosos que habían existido en el mundo mágico pertenecieron a Shiratorizawa y eso incluía a Tsukishima Kyo. ¿Cómo podría Kei ser mejor que su padre si evidentemente, no había ningún fuego que inflamara el valor de su corazón? Quizás cerró tanto su mente y corazón que convenció al espejo de colocarlo en la más prometedora de las casas. La única en la que alguien como él jamás podría entrar.

Kuroo Tetsuro escuchó estos rumores y no le agradó. Salió a buscarlo y lo encontró en los linderos del Bosque Silencioso, lugar donde le gustaba escapar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El rubio de gafas transparentes tuvo la cortesía de dejarlo hablar pues de los dos, Kei era el único con la autorización del Cuidador de los Bosques para traspasar la barrera mágica.

Las criaturas que habitaban el Bosque Silencioso le eran tan desconocidas a Kuroo como el mundo normal, pero en los días buenos Kei se las describía. Decía que algunas de ellas compartían similitud con los Dinosaurios y él sentía fascinación por esas descomunales criaturas. No le pasaba lo mismo con los humanos, jamás comprendería cómo es que una persona puede amar con la misma sensibilidad con que arrebata una vida. Tetsuro no tenía argumentos para explicar esta parte, pero sí podía ayudarle con el hechizo que disolvía pesadillas y que era el mismo que aniquilaba a los Devoradores de Almas.

—Cualquier recuerdo sirve. No tienes que ir tan atrás en tus memorias, ni tampoco es necesario que esté vinculado a tu sangre. Puedes pensar en algún paisaje que te colmara de paz, un texto que te haya hecho soñar, incluso una sonrisa que calentara tu sangre y emocionara tu corazón. En mi caso particular, cuando me encuentro a solas y enfrento la más devastadora oscuridad, pienso en la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Qué…? —las mejillas de Kei parecieron incendiarse con lo dicho y el estudiante de sexto grado, sonrió mucho más coqueto y confiado.

—Estoy seguro de que tú no me viste, pero estabas en la Torre de Astronomía admirando la luz de la Luna y yo no podía más que pensar en lo ciego que estás. Desde luego, no lo refiero a tu poca agudeza visual, sino al hecho de que eres bello.

—¡Por favor! No te burles de mi. —demandó dándole la espalda, pero el pelinegro insistió.

—No me burlo. Recuerdo bastante bien que me pregunté, ¿Por qué habría de envidiar una dulce luciérnaga el brillo artificial de la luz de luna?

—Tú de verdad… —Kei intentó pasarlo de largo para perderse en el Bosque, pero Tetsuro le cortó el paso dominándolo con su presencia, intrigándolo con su esencia cálida y mágica. Una de sus manos rozó su mejilla diestra y lo instó a mirarlo a los ojos: miel sobre oro, empatía contra el viento, gato y cuervo.

—Te juro que no miento. Un halo de luz blanquecina alumbraba tu hermoso rostro, tu piel parecía destellar a la par de tus cabellos y ojos. Sé que en teoría, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí si no poseyera cualidades mágicas en su sangre, pero tú Tsukishima Kei, estás más allá de la magia.

—¡BASTA! —aulló el rubio con las mejillas al rojo vivo y el ceño fruncido. —¡Si sólo vas a decir idioteces, haz el favor de no volverme a buscar!

—¡No son idioteces! —insistió pronunciando cada palabra con nada más que honestidad. —Pregúntale a Bokuto, Akaashi o Kenma. Ellos saben lo mucho que me esmeré en acercarme a ti y si quieres saber otro secreto, te diré que tengo un nombre especial para ti. Sabrás que debes pronunciar una palabra para conjurar el hechizo y disolver las pesadillas. En cada persona esta palabra es distinta porque todos tenemos diferentes versiones de lo que es más valioso en nuestro corazón. La mía te describe a ti y es…—Tetsuro ya no pudo pronunciar la palabra y activar el hechizo, Kei lo interrumpió una tercera ocasión buscando refugio en la dureza de su pecho. Una suave brisa los envolvió a ambos y el Nekoma se descubrió a sí mismo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, recogiendo el perfume de sus cabellos dorados con un profundo suspiro. 

El cuervo olía a fresas tiernas bañadas con crema.

A partir de ese día, comenzaron a practicar en secreto con la condición de que Tetsuro usara cualquier otro recuerdo y palabra. Trató de hacerlo sencillo para Kei, remontándose al día en que conoció a su mejor amigo, Kozume Kenma. Apelando a la tarde en que Kotaro, Keiji y él se transportaron al interior de un Bar que resultó estar ocupado por su profesor de Pociones. Describiendo la emoción de bloquear un balón y aplastar la sonrisa de su adversario al otro lado de la red, pero quizás, se equivocó en el método de enseñanza.

Su pupilo en verdad lo intentaba: despertar el valor de Karasuno, evocar las amenas charlas con su compañero de cuarto Yamaguchi Tadashi, emular la pasión que lo llevaba a desplazar sus zapatos deportivos al interior de una cancha de voleibol, pero por más que enunciaba, el destello de su varita mágica no cambiaba. 

Consultando con el cuervo mayor, Keishin Ukai llegaron a la conclusión de que era mas grande el temor y la desesperanza de su corazón. Tetsuro no podía hacer nada para cambiar la historia que Kei ni siquiera le había compartido.

Todo lo que sabía de él provenía de los encabezados en los periódicos y los rumores a voces. Su padre debió torturarlo por las semanas que le llevó a la policía armar el caso y arrestarlo. Su hermano mayor ya estudiaba en Haikyuu, se encontraba en su tercer año cuando el Director le comunicó aquel terrible horror. Ignoraba si en la actualidad, los hermanos mantenían alguna clase de contacto, pero lo creía improbable. Tsukishima pasaba las vacaciones y días festivos en la solemnidad de su cuarto, algunas veces Tadashi lograba invitarlo y hace unos meses, en el que sería su ultimo periodo vacacional juntos, él lo convenció de pasar la semana en su casa.

Por seis días y siete noches, Kei le demostró la importancia de las costumbres normales: la sincronía romántica de colocar la mesa usando sus manos en lugar de un conjuro mágico, la textura de un disco de acetato que no era impulsado por algún hechizo macabro, la suavidad con que sus pies descalzos podían deslizarse al bailar sobre la alfombra de su sala y la manera en que sus cuerpos podían estrecharse sin siquiera tocarse a través de las sombras. 

También le narró la historia oculta en las constelaciones que admiraban los normales y la similitud que compartían estos relatos con los del mundo mágico. Tetsuro por su parte, se envalentonó al tenerlo tan cerca, durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la suya, paseando en su jardín con los cabellos desordenados y a medio vestir, le confesó la palabra conque lo describió desde la primera vez que lo vio (Moonshine) y a pesar sus labios y sus manos se estrecharon con el mínimo de recato en la intimidad de su cuarto y aprendió todo sobre sus silencios, ademanes y gestos, al volver al Castillo, los dos actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

El aislamiento de Kei se volvió mucho más riguroso después de este evento, Tetsuro pensó que su confesión y su acción habían sido un terrible error, pero si era así. ¿Qué ocurría con lo que sintió cuando lo besó? 

Los cuervos eran vuelo, aire y viento fresco, él estaba seguro de que flotaron cuando se besaron, de que sus poderes se sincronizaron y de que Kei sintió todo lo que despertaba en su interior: No solo le inspiraba deseo físico pasional y carnal, era devoción, preocupación, amor. Se había encaprichado como un perdido y su convicción, lejos de cortejar al momento de hacerle el amor, lo asustó.  
.  
.  
.  
La presión de una mano sobre el hombro lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones internas. Ushijima Wakatoshi lo miraba con expresión de pocos amigos. Él, más que ningún otro ocupante de la casa Shiratorizawa quería al rubio entre los suyos y no vacilaba al decir que su interés en él estaba más allá de lo académico. Como mago le parecía un misterio, pero como hombre, lo quería para ser su compañero eterno.

—Llámalo. —ordenó en un tono que no admitía discusión. Tetsuro lo miró a los ojos y se tensó de la cabeza a los pies, Ushijima bajó sus barreras psíquicas, le permitió empatar con sus emociones. Kuroo absorbió la misma desesperación que quemaba en su interior, pero debajo de todo eso, encontró decisión.

El estudiante de séptimo grado, se permitió un instante para observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los abedules encabezados por Oikawa Tooru levantaban una red de enredaderas, raíces y espinas entre los Devoradores y los débiles destellos que debían provenir de la varita de Tsukishima, los vientos torrenciales a su vez cambiaron. Sawamura Daichi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu y Asahi Azumane hacían lo imposible por proteger a su joven cuervo apoyados de cerca por la magia de Fukurodani. 

Los ojos de Tatsuki Washio, Bokuto Kotaro, Akaashi Keiji, Akinori Konoha y Yamato Sarukui destellaban cual oro conectando con sus almas, disipando el dolor que se arremolinaba en su interior para que no refrenaran su acción. Algo similar efectuaban los gatos de Nekoma conteniendo las emociones de abedules de Aoba.

Los de túnica negra con detalles en blanco y magenta eran los únicos que tan solo aguardaban y observaban. Ushijima insistió en su petición. Kuroo sabía que tanto el hermano como el padre de Kei pertenecieron a Shiratorizawa. Si el castaño estaba tan seguro de poder llegar hasta él, quería decir que el espejo se equivocó. El rubio era un experto ocultando su corazón, fingiendo sus emociones y si era así, entonces Kei, jamás...

—¡Deja de pensar necedades! Puedo llegar a él, pero lamentablemente no es a mi a quien debe escuchar. —Ushijima cortó su línea de pensamiento, Tetsuro negó con un movimiento de rostro, todo su cuerpo tembló a sabiendas de que fue él quien lo rompió. Si tan solo no lo hubiera amado...

—¡Por favor! —intervino Yamaguchi a sus espaldas. —Si puedes hacer algo para convencerlo. ¡Te lo ruego! Kei nunca ha sido el más abierto de los libros, pero por un breve instante, por el tiempo que estuvo saliendo contigo en secreto, su semblante cambió. Puede que antes no tuviera a qué aferrarse para disolver la oscuridad, pero ahora...—Kuroo permitió que Ushijima y las demás águilas lo acercaran a Kei. 

Sus emociones eran confusas, oscilaban entre el temor y el fervor. Él no quería terminar así, no quería lastimarlos ni obligarlos a asesinarlo. Cuando Tetsuro lo llamó por el nombre que tenía para él, fue como si estuvieran una vez más en los linderos del Bosque Silencioso, su Moonshine lo miró a los ojos, levantó su varita mágica y sonrió con encanto. Aquella fue la más sincera y hermosa de sus sonrisas. 

Acto seguido, pronunció su hechizo.

—Everlasting.

Un destello plateado encegueció sus ojos, su consciencia fue expulsada de regreso a su cuerpo y ninguno de ellos lograba entender lo que sucedió. Al rededor de noventa años habían pasado desde la última guerra. Nadie sabía cómo se llevaba a cabo la transformación de un mago a Devorador de Almas, pero en su fuero interno lo sintieron: el vacío, la ausencia, la angustia que nublaba sus mentes y paralizaba su corazón, era real ahora. Kuroo no podría resistirlo, él no era tan fuerte para vivir con el corazón destruido. Wakatoshi lo obligó a levantarse, decenas de voces repetían hechizos, conjuraban sus escobas, flotaban con el viento o efectuaban la transportación.

Tetsuro fue de los últimos en llegar a la Torre de Astronomía arrastrado a duras penas por Bokuto. Los Devoradores de Almas se habían ido, ahí donde deberían estar sólo quedaban sombras hechas de humo y brea. Su Moonshine yacía en el piso como si estuviera dormido, la túnica negra con detalles en color naranja se ceñía a su esbelta figura, la piel pálida cual alabastro, los cabellos dorados y desordenados, sus lentes se habían caído y su varita mágica se había partido.

Los cuervos se replegaron a su alrededor, se tomaron de las manos y bajaron los rostros en señal de respeto, los profesores imitaron la acción y un silencio atronador estuvo a punto de partirles el alma hasta que el Director llegó.

Tenma Udai habló con elocuencia y calma, le recordó a sus alumnos lo que sucedía cuando un mago era asesinado por alguien de su propia familia. “Este poder se transfiere al siguiente heredero en la línea de sucesión” De modo que Tsukishima Kei guardaba en su interior los poderes propios y los de su madre. No era de extrañar que a pesar de haber vivido en el mundo normal fuera tan dotado en las artes mágicas, por eso es que lo buscó y a su manera protegió.

La intención de su padre durante el tiempo que lo conservó, era obligarlo a transferirle estos dones y como habrán de imaginar, se requiere de mucho valor para no ceder ante el dolor. Su sangre era una mezcla de las más poderosas casas, la Shiratorizawa y la Karasuno, su madre Ayame Korin estudió con los cuervos.  
El espejo debió recordarlo y a pesar de que él mismo no se sentía calificado para ser uno de ellos, lo confió a su cuidado. Su valor al final destelló. Los protegió de ser devorados por la oscuridad, aunque el precio a pagar fuera hasta la última gota de su magia.

—¿Morirá...? —preguntó Hinata Shouyou con el corazón encogido, los ojos vidriosos, rojos a la par de sus cabellos. El Director no tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

Su cuerpo drenado de magia debería convertirlo en normal aunque también, debían considerar su fortaleza interna. Puede que después de todos estos años, Tsukishima se cansara de luchar. Alejarse de ellos no era un acto inhumano sino algo premeditado. Su padre había estado en contacto, consiguió enviarles cartas tanto a él como a Akiteru amenazando a cualquiera que pudiera hacerlos sentir a salvo.

Tetsuro ya no pudo seguir escuchando, era demasiada la culpa aunada a la pérdida. Udai ordenó que el cuerpo del rubio fuera llevado al Bosque Silencioso, ese lugar rebosante de magia cruda le ayudaría a renovar energías, además de que las criaturas le tenían gran aprecio.

—Tú vendrás conmigo. —ordenó a Kuroo. El Nekoma negó con un movimiento de rostro. A decir verdad, no quería apartarse del rubio. Había tantas cosas que no comprendía y muchas más que quería preguntar. Una parte de él, sentía que arriesgó su magia para que los Devoradores de Almas no lo acecharan. Sin Kei, se sentía devastado, sería cuestión de horas para que una nueva horda de Devoradores amenazara el Castillo con la intención de convertirlo. Udai comenzó a andar confiando en que Tetsuro siguiera sus pasos.

—Tengo algo para ti. Una serie de cartas, Tsukishima me las dio hace unos días, me pidió que te las entregara si algo le pasaba.

—¿Usted lo sabía? —cuestionó con una mezcla de desesperanza y furia.

—No exactamente. Cuando llegues a mi edad, comprenderás que todas las vidas corren riesgo todos los días, ese es el precio de la vida.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá una segunda parte narrada por Kei a través de las cartas.


End file.
